Slang
by HollyWritesFanfics
Summary: Peter tries teaching the Avengers slang. Oneshot. Better than the summary, please review xo


The Avengers all piled in the elevator, exhausted to say the least.

They had just taken down one a big threat. The battle lasted for hours, but they came out victorious. Tony ordered pizza and Happy had it ready for them when they returned.

Everybody grabbed a plate and filled it with pizza that had their favorite topping. They all took a seat on the couch or at the kitchen counter, quickly devouring the hot and tasty pizza.

Once they were all done eating, they decided to watch a movie. Everyone went to the living room and debated on what to watch.

"We should watch some kind of adventure movie," Clint suggested.

"Our lives are all the adventure I need. How about horror?" Natasha said.

Tony looked at Peter, who seemed to agree with the suggestion. But Peter was only a kid, and Tony wasn't going to let him watch horror movies yet. The battles were probably enough already.

"Why don't we go for something with action?" Tony said.

"We watched action last week, I'd prefer something different, like comedy," Steve said.

"Mood," Peter answered.

Tony was about to respond to Steve, when Peter's word hung around in his mind. What did he mean?

"I'm sorry, what? Mood?" Clint asked, beating Tony to it.

Everyone was now eyeing Peter, curious to what he meant when he said 'mood.'

"You know, it's kinda like slang," Peter answered.

The rest of the Avengers just looked at each other, still not understanding.

"It's like, saying I agree. You know, if someone says they're tired, you say 'mood.' It's like you're saying 'me too,'" Peter said.

"But why?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it make more sense to just say 'me too' or 'same?'" Bruce said.

"Well, I mean some people still say that, but I-" Peter said, before being cut off.

"Who even comes up with this kind of slang? You're just replacing words that were perfect before," Tony said, crossing his arms.

"Look, I don't make them up. Some people say it, and it becomes a thing for other people," Peter said.

"Understanding your normal talk is hard as is, I can't imagine coming up with new terms," Thor said.

"Can we just forget about this mood stuff and pick something to watch?" Steve asked.

"Yes, thank you. So, as I was saying, I think horror is the way to go," Natasha said.

"Horror is a no. Any other suggestions?" Tony asked.

"Perhaps we could watch something with superheroes," Thor said.

"We are actual superheroes, Thor. It would just be so... unoriginal if we watched one of them," Clint said.

"Superhero movies are low key cringe," Peter said.

Tony ran his hand through his hair, mumbling, "Here we go again," to himself.

"Loki? He is not a superhero," Thor said.

"No, I said low key, two words," Peter said.

"What's the difference? And what does cringe mean?" Steve asked.

"You guys really aren't up to date with your slang terms, huh?" Peter said, both to the team and himself.

"We really don't care though," Natasha said.

"I use this kinda slang every day, you guys better get used to it," Peter said.

"Oh come on, we know slang, right guys?" Steve said.

Everyone just stared at Steve, not really knowing what to say.

"I know something, how about lit?" Clint said to Peter.

"There you go, thats one of the slang words. Do you know what it means though, or how to use it in a sentence?" Peter asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, of course I do," Clint said, unsure of how to actually use it in a sentence correctly.

Peter caught on to his lie quickly, and folded his arms.

"Prove it," Peter said, "Tell me a sentence with the word 'lit' in it."

"Umm... those aliens we fought today were lit," Clint said, having no idea what it meant.

"That's not it," Peter said, shaking his head and looking down.

"So who cares if we don't know your weird teenage language?" Tony said.

Peter started laughing, leaving the Avengers staring at him dumbfounded.

"Why are you laughing?" Natasha asked.

"I am so weak right now," Peter said between laughs.

"Are you hurt?" Bruce asked.

"No, I meant, ah forget it," Peter said, "You guys said you don't care about my 'weird teenage language' so it's useless explaining it."

"I am curious, could you teach me this different language?" Thor asked.

"This might sound dumb, but I want to know too. Why don't we skip movie night and just have Peter here tell us the current millennial slang?" Cling suggested.

"I'm going to be so annoyed if I don't know what he means, so as boring as it sounds, I guess I'm in," Natasha said.

"Yeah sure, let's do it," Steve said.

"Guess I'm in too then," Bruce said.

All eyes turned towards Tony.

Tony put his hands up in surrender, saying, "All right, all right. Count me in too."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Everyone was sitting down on the couch except Peter, who was standing up, walking back and forth, ready to explain what each word meant.

"So, does this language have a name?" Tony asked.

"Well, technically it's slang. But don't call it that, cause it sounds weird," Peter said.

"Fascinating," Thor said.

Peter got a piece of paper and wrote out all of the 'slang' words he could think of. Once he was done, he put it on the table in front of everyone to read.

"Your handwriting sucks," Clint said, earning a smack behind the head from Tony.

"Do you guys know any of these words?" Peter asked.

Each person scanned the words, and either shook their head or said no.

Peter sighed, "It's going to be a long night," he said to himself.

"Let's start with the first word," Peter said, picking up the paper and reading the word out loud, "Dead. Can anyone guess what it means?"

"Perhaps it refers to someone being... dead?" Thor said.

The entire team sighed and shook their heads. They may not have known what the slang word dead meant, but they knew it didn't literally mean dead.

"Uhhh, close. Well... not really. It means something could be really funny. Like if I was tagged in a meme that made me laugh hard, I would respond with 'I'm dead' because it was funny. The same goes for weak, you could say 'I'm weak,'" Peter said, doing his best to explain.

"A meme?" Bruce asked.

"It's just a funny post or something," Peter said.

"Like what?" Clint asked.

"Meme is not slang, so moving on," Peter said, reading the second word on the list out loud.

"Oh this one's easy. Anyone know what fam means?" Peter asked.

Thor raised his hand.

"Can you just tell us," Tony said.

Thor lowered his hand.

"Fam is just short for family," Peter said.

"I knew it!" Thor said, fist bumping himself.

"But, just, WHY? Literally saying family is almost no different than fan," Steve said.

"Fam," Peter responded.

"Whatever! Next word," Steve said.

"Uh, here we go. Low key," Peter said.

"Loki?" Thor said.

"No, low key. It just means kind of. Like partially. And high key is similar, but it means accurate rather than slightly," Peter said.

"That's probably the first one I've actually understood throughout this whole 'session,'" Natasha said.

"Next word, shade," Peter said.

"I'm guessing it doesn't mean an area blocking the light?" Tony said.

"Correct! Shade means insulting somebody. Don't throw shade," Peter said.

"If a word means one thing, why make it mean another?" Steve asked.

"I don't come up with these ask the people who do," Peter said.

"Well who comes up with it?" Bruce asked.

"I uhh, I don't know. It just takes off I guess... Anyways, moving on. Next word is... shook," Peter said.

"An earthquake?" Thor asked.

"No," Peter said, wagging his index finger side to side, "Shook means you're in disbelief. If someone spills some good tea, you could respond with 'I'm shook'."

"Spills good tea?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, tea. Tea is a reference to juicy gossip basically," Peter said.

"I've got some tea about Steve," Tony said, raising his brows and looking at Steve.

"Next word," Steve said quickly.

"Right, um... Mood. This is one of my favorite words," Peter said

"You already explained this, mood means you can relate, next," Natasha said.

"That's exactly what mood means. You can also add big to it, if you agree a lot. That would be saying 'big mood.' I have one more word here, and it is... salty," Peter said.

"Like the spice?" Clint asked.

"The word, not the meaning. Salty means acting bitter in a way. If my favorite baseball team beat their rivals, and fans of our rivals would respond with hate, you could say they're being salty because they lost," Peter said.

"Teenagers," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"That's all the words that I've got," Peter said, throwing away his piece of paper.

"I think the movie would have been much better than that," Clint said.

"It wasn't that bad," Steve said.

"You learn something new every day," Bruce said.

"Sometimes, it's something you don't really want to learn," Natasha said.

Peter let out a big yawn and stretched his arms out. Tony checked the time, and it read 12:24 am.

"It's past your bedtime, better get your rest. It's a school night anyways," Tony said to Peter.

The whole team hadn't realized how tired they were until Tony had said that. Each person yawned at least once, and were all seconds away from falling asleep now.

"I guess you're right. I am so tired," Peter said.

The next thing Steve said made Peter chuckle.

_"Big mood"_


End file.
